1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to block toys, and more specifically, to block toys which have movable parts which enable them to be transformable into vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building blocks are a type of toy intended for play by young children. It has been observed that children playing with building blocks often use the blocks to emulate vehicles, such as automobiles, trains, airplanes, etc. These building blocks are usually in the form of basic geometric shapes, such as a cube, disc, polyhedron, trapezohedron, etc.
It has also been observed that children playing with building blocks use them as other kinds of toys such as dolls and floor toys.
Building blocks of common geometric shape have not heretofore been physically transformable into other types of toys.